Making Our Own Destiny
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: What if Dastan was the one who fell off the cliff? That means Tamina is the one to remember and Dastan the one to forget... Read&Review Please! Originally published as a two-shot but changed my mind.
1. We make our own Destiny

**I obviously do not own none of these amazing characters... **_

* * *

___

"Don't use the Dagger! It will unleash-!"

  
_  
"Unleash what, Dastan? Gods' wrath? Hell itself?"_  
_  
Tamina watched in terror and anger as the Prince's once beloved uncle Nizam kicked him hard on the head as the young man hanged on the crumbling rocks for dear life. How could that Persian be so heartless? How could he treat like that the man whom had showed him the greatest of respect and love as he grew up? She shook her head in denial as she remembered that he had even killed his own brother, King Sharaman, and left his blood in Dastan's hands, leaving him being chased by his own brother across the whole Empire. How could such a man, filled with hatred and love for nothing but power, even exist? Because, at the end of the day, that's the real reason all these were happening for; love for power, the jealousy of one man over his brother the King, the need to destroy his family, to shed the blood of people who loved him just to have the throne._  
_  
"Tamina!" the Prince, whom she had come to have feelings for, cried for her to help him. With a small cry escaping her lips, she stood up and ran towards Dastan, praying to the gods to save him, to stop Nizam and destroy him. She couldn't just stand and watch horrified as one single man destroyed everything she had lived all those years for, everything she had tried so hard to protect, everything she would give her life for just to keep it safe. That's the very reason, before she ran by Dastan's side to grab his hand and pull him up, she jumped right before the hideous man and stood between him and the Sand Glass. After all, her sacred mission in life was to protect the Dagger above all else and no matter what her feelings were and how strong they might have been, the Dagger had priority, not the Persian Prince._  
_  
"Don't do this!" was the only thing her lips could say and she knew it was all in vain. It was very hard for a man to change his mind in such a short time on such an important matter. And to tell the truth, her argument was neither persuasive nor thought-provoking. She saw him smiling softly, but viciously at her as he placed his palms around her delicate face. Desperation and agony filled her cry as he pushed her over the cliff, into the darkness. She heard Dastan calling out her name and she felt his strong grip around her slender wrist before she had even the chance to think that she was about to die._  
_  
"I'm not going to let you go. Just hold onto my hand."_

_She opened her eyes that she had not realised she had shut and looked up at Dastan's pained face. She could make out the treks of the tears that had made their path down his cheeks because of the pain his wound caused him of trying so hard to hold himself onto the rock and not to let Tamina's hand slip right through his fingers. Glancing at his injured shoulder, she knew he couldn't last for very long. She had to let him go. But she also had to save the Dagger. She lowered her head and examined the surroundings beneath her. Darkness, empty space and black smoke._

_  
_There must be another way..._ she thought urgently as she scanned her brain for ideas. She could just fulfill the original promise and let herself fall with the hope that Dastan would be able to climb up the rocks and stop Nizam. But she could also…_  
_  
"Dastan, let go of my hand. I can climb up those rocks." She screamed at him, pointing at the rocks just inches next to her. The path was easier to climb and she had the chance of getting Nizam before he had the time to pierce the Sand Glass. Dastan looked at her uncertainly. He had known her by now and he had known her wish to sacrifice herself if necessary. "Trust me."_  
_  
"Please, don't do anything stupid."he begged and this time she only nodded, giving him a faint smile. With one last reluctant glance, he helped her hold onto the rocks. With difficulty, she pushed herself up, the need to protect the holy item giving her power and will to continue. She had already been through so many adventures the last three weeks just to keep it safe and she wouldn't back down at such a crucial moment. No, nothing and no one would stop her. Not even gods' wrath. Not even hell itself._  
_  
"Nizam, stop! You don't understand what you're about to do!" she screamed as she was making her way to the edge of the cliff. She hoped to buy her some time. Even the briefest of seconds were precious at that moment; she needed all the time she could get._  
_  
"I understand perfectly what I'm about to do!" he said fervently and Tamina allowed herself to smile in relief for her plan had worked. "I'm about to get my life back, to take what I deserve, what it's rightfully mine!"_  
_  
"You deserve nothing but pity, Nizam. You are pathetic! You've lived all those years under the shadow of a great man and even if you reverse time and delete him from people's minds, he will always exist in your mind! The love his people showed him, the love you'll never get, will always haunt you!" Dastan had now managed to climb a little up the cliff and was supporting himself on the edge of the cliff. His blue eyes gazed at Nizam with fiery and pure hatred; Tamina had never seen such a look on his face, he looked almost cruel, merciless. But she guessed the man receiving that hatred couldn't have deserved it more._  
_  
"I'm sorry for this, Dastan, I really am. But you and your friend are leaving me no choice." Nizam said as he stepped on the edge of the cliff, looking down at him, not aware of the fact that Tamina was successfully almost on the cliff. Dastan saw her and knew exactly what he had to do._  
_  
"No, I am sorry. Sorry that I let myself love you like a second father, sorry that I showed you trust and respect when you don't even deserve my spit!"_  
_  
"And I am sorry that I am not sorry for killing you, my dearest nephew!" the man smiled with pure wickedness as he lifted his foot and stepped with all his might on the Prince's injured shoulder._  
_  
__Tamina had not been aware of the situation, thinking that Dastan was keeping his uncle successfully distracted. Only when he heard the pained, agonised voice of the young man did she turn her head to his direction and saw Nizam stepping on his wound. She cried out his name mortified, knowing that Dastan was already too weak to hold onto the cliff and it was indeed a miracle he had not fallen down yet. He was truly strong and determined, as he had already proven to her so many times._

She saw his left arm, the injured one, giving in pain and finally letting go of his strong grip on the hard rock. Another cry escaped her lips as she tried desperately to reach the edge and ran to Dastan. She couldn't just let him die. He was one of the few people she had known that did not deserve such an unjust and cruel fate.  
_  
"Tamina, I'm sorry. Protect the Dagger!" his last words before Nizam kicked him once again and with one swift move, he unlocked the Prince's grip on the rock, letting him fall into the abyss. The moment that happened, Tamina had already reached the top and was sitting up watching terrified her Prince getting lost in the dark mist beneath them. Tears and sobs threatened to escape her eyes and lips as she realised that she could have either been in his place or she could have saved him. She couldn't believe that Dastan, the man who never gave up, the man who always stood up for what he thought was right, the man who had so zealously protected the Dagger and herself was dead. _But your death will not be in vain! You have my word, Dastan!

_She looked up at Nizam with watered eyes. He had already noticed her but paid little attention to her. Of course, he did, she was merely a woman, how could a woman prevent him from getting what he wanted? Well, he was mistaken if he thought she would just stand there and observe motionless as he got what he wanted. He didn't deserve to have his wishes granted, he didn't even deserve to live. And she would certainly take care of that._  
_  
She determinately stood up and rushed towards him. She jumped and tried to grip his wrist as he was about to pierce the Sand Glass but wasn't fast enough. She heard the Sand Glass crack and shatter as he dug the Dagger further into it. It was the most terrifying and chilly sound her ears had ever heard. It was the sound she had fought so hard not to ever hear. But she had and there was no turning back. And she was actually glad he had done it because she wasn't sure if her principals and loyalty to her laws would have allowed her to use the Sand Glass herself._

_With all her might, she punched his sides and him being unprepared, he instinctively drove his hands on the spot that was in pain. As he unconsciously let go of the Dagger's hilt, she took the opportunity to press the jewel button. Well, she may have not prevented him from piercing the Sand Glass, but she had fortunately not allowed him to be the one who pressed the button. She was now master of her life and his as well, she would go back in time and set things right. And everything would have never happened. They would only be a bittersweet memory of hers and nothing more._

Prince Dastan was right after all:

_we make our destiny, Princess._

**Yeah, I was sitting before my PC screen not knowing what to do when suddenly the idea popped into my head. Hopefully, tomorrow chapter 2 will be uploaded which will also be the last chapter! If you liked this and want to share an idea for the next chapter with me, by all means, speak freely, chap 2 will be written tomorrow so your free to bombard me with ideas (if you have any :P I already do, don't you worry!)**

I just realised that no one ever considered what would have happened if Tamina was the one to remember and Dastan to forget. Tamina is such an interesting character and quite unpredictable. No one can actually know what she would have truly done if that was the case. I only know that she would have probably not told him of the Dagger and of how she truly knew but I cannot be so sure about it :/ Hopefully, next chap won't be totally screwed up :P I promise to work hard on it!

Till then would you honor me with sharing your thoughts with me? (:


	2. At the Beginning

I do NOT own any of the characters...dammit..._

* * *

_

_Cool and soft breeze caressed her tanned skin. It was the morning breeze, she knew, she had been feeling it every single morning, just before dawn all those days she would visit the High Temple and pray. But how was it possible for her to feel the Alamutian air; she was way too deep in the ground to even feel anything but the heat of the Sand Glass and the beads of sweat on her forehead. Wasn't she?_

_She forced her eyes open and blinked at the bright, blinding light of the morning sun. What had happened? Where was she?_

_Her eyes scanned the area and met a dozen pairs of concerned ones, blue, green or brown, staring at her with concern. Arching a manicured brow, she realised she was in the High Temple. It was the dawn the Persians breached the walls of her city. The battle cries and the great horns of alarm only confirmed her suspicions. She had turned back three weeks' time. Before everything had started, before the Prince had even managed to have in his hands the precious Dagger._

_She had to take action. She was but one woman alone against them all, even the man she had been allies with just moments before. She was all alone but not helpless, she would make things right, all she had to do is find the Prince and convince him of his uncle's treachery. It wasn't an easy task since she remembered the praises and loving words Dastan expressed for his uncle before he learnt he was the traitor. It would be a great difficulty to make him see the man he had so eagerly and affectionately come to call family was the one man that hated him most._

_"Princess?"_

_Tamina's head jerked towards the owner of the deep voice; Asoka. He was holding the cloth with the Dagger. What was he still doing there? No, matter, she had to show Dastan the Dagger in case he wouldn't believe her. Or should she let him discover it the way he had in the previous time? She decided it was better for him to find out on hiw own since she would not feel as a traitor of the secret she had so hard tried to keep hidden, even if it was Dastan the one she talked to about it._

_"Princess, are you all right?" the man interrogated again. His dark eyes full of concern and impatience. His grip around the Dagger was strong, unbreakable, he truly was a devoted guardian, unlike the one Nizam had corrupted. The young woman's eyes grew wider than before. Turning back the time, she had reversed all of the deaths, even the Hassansins'. Another great task was burdening her now; finding the compromised priest and silencing him once and for all._

_"Yes, Asoka. You know what you must do." She felt strange repeating words she had given him just three weeks before, three weeks he had not lived, three weeks that were just a memory of her own mind, nobody else's. She knew those memories would forever haunt her from that point on, but she could fight, she couldn't let the pain and sorrow, they caused her, take over her. After all, she had far more important things to do than sinking in these bittersweet memoirs._

_Her most trusted Guardian nodded. "Above all else it must be kept safe." she heard him promising again and the faintest of smirks appeared at the corners of her lips remembering the turn of events in the previous time, when he had unintentionally broken that promise, the real cause of the events that followed next. What an irony… But that time, she prayed it would happen again, that whatever the way, Prince Dastan would once again find the Dagger. For the sake of them all. But she was neither frightened nor uncertain. Seeing him falling off the cliff, she had realised protecting the Dagger was part of his destiny as well, that's why the sacred item had fallen in his hands in the first place._

_Once her trusted Asoka had left the High Temple, she rapidly followed on his footsteps but instead she headed towards the great balcony of the palace, the one she remembered herself on, observing the Persian besiege just before Dastan's men breached the walls of the Holy City. After such a long period for her and her only, she violently pulled the velvet, transparent curtains that revealed the balcony apart and stood motionless, supporting a little her weight on the stony ceiling. Her eyes traveled through the streets of Alamut in a desperate search of her priest._

_The bright, vivid sun that was already rising was slightly blinding her, its golden sunrays blurring her eyesight. She narrowed her lashes only a little and lowered her head, her eyes still scanning for the carrier of the sacred Dagger. And there he was, riding his strong black mare, exiting the royal stables. He was running furiously along a narrow street, his spear in fighting position, aiming it at some Persian. His face was hard and a blood thirsty, determined look rested in his eyes; he was ready to do anything to take the Dagger to the Guardian Temple, to safety._

_The horse and its rider entered a tunnel, chasing the man who was blocking their way. Tamina ran to the right corner of the balcony and tried to get a clear view of the priest. Only when she saw him being unhorsed by a man running on walls did she realise that the man was none other than the Prince. _Jumping on walls, how like him_, she thought slightly amused. The sword fight took them out of her sight, behind some houses. Damn, why did they have to be hidden from her sight at such a crucial part? She couldn't believe she wanted a Persian to take the Dagger! Her, the woman who had thought that the Persians were nothing but camel-riding illiterates; not to mention brutal and without honor people. Well, the Prince had proven himself worthy of her trust and affection so he was excluded from the list. Maybe his brothers were too._

_"Silly songs and scented smoke will do little for you now!" _Uh…scratch that_… she thought rolling her eyes._  
_  
Prince Garsiv's words were not meant for her that time but to her priestesses that were on their knees, their white hoods on their ebony heads, praying for the safety of the precious Dagger and for the salvation of their city. The Princess of Alamut took a deep breath, as she walked slowly but determinately back in the room and prayed to her gods to give her the strength and courage to do what she must and to bless her mind and tongue with witty remarks and clever replies. She had to handle with delicacy and cleverness such a matter._  
_  
Like in the previous time, Prince Tus, covered in blood and holding his mighty scimitar with his right hand, stood before the crowd of Persian soldiers, while the middle Prince and their disgusting uncle stood by her right hand side. It took a lot of strength of her part not to even glare at Nizam. She hated him with all her heart and she wouldn't get satisfaction unless she saw him in despair and hopelessness, feelings he had caused to people who loved him or respected him, because of his greed._  
_  
She stood tall before the eldest Prince, her face fierce and hard to read. Her lips didn't move, she just waited for them to blame her and her people for conspiring against Persia and for hiding their nonexistent forges._  
_  
The eldest Persian Prince raised his sword and with his blade, he gently removed her hood she had forgotten she had been wearing. Once more, all of those impertinents exclaimed in awe and approval when seeing her face. "So for once the stories are true."_  
_  
Tamina mocked a faint smirk. Yes, stories of her beauty traveled all around the Empire. They all called her beauty a gift and a blessing given to her by the gods while she had never stopped believing that it was a curse as well. She couldn't stand the stares of all those men thirsty for a beautiful woman's skin and love. It just disgusted her and made her want to wipe those smug grins of them off their faces. But she remained perfectly still as she heard the accursed man charging her with treason._  
_  
"We know you secretly build weapons for enemies of Persia. Now show us where."_  
_  
Putting on a mask of surprise and disbelief, she turned and faced the old man, and looked deep into his dark eyes. "We have no forges here and what weapons we had you overcame."_  
_  
Prince Garsiv eyed her, determined to get the truth out of her lips. "Our spies say differently. You can save lots of pain-!"_  
_  
"Your spies, Prince Garsiv?" she cut him off, earning a threatening glare from the middle Prince which she chose to ignore. "You seem to be showing too much trust on your spies' words."_  
_  
The Prince raised his brows, clearly not understanding what she meant or not wanting to accept what she implied. Of course, he would not believe her; his mind was so blurred by his uncle's misleading words about frames of alamutian conspiracy that it would not be easy to make him see the real truth. After all, it had taken so many days for Dastan, his own brother, to persuade him he was innocent and Nizam was to blame. "Hasn't even the thought that your so-called spies have been bribed crossed your mind, Prince Garsiv?"_  
_  
She wished that Nizam's flinching and slightly suspicious eyes had been noticed by all of them or at least, the Princes and not just by her. But maybe she was able to see it since she knew the truth and she expected him to react that way. _  
_  
"What are you suggesting, Princess?" Prince Tus asked skeptically, clearly considering just a little bit her theory but not being convinced. She turned to look at him when a sparkle of red caught her eye. She searched the room and for one more time, her gaze fell on the Dagger strapped around the youngest Prince's waist. He had taken it, just like she had guessed._

And then, she looked again at his face. The last memory of him was a face that showed pain, fear and despair. The relief she felt to see him alive was inexplicable and the joy to see him again was overwhelming; but he did not remember her, he did not know her. That was the price she had to pay for not protecting the Dagger the way she should have.  
_  
He stood there watching with curious eyes the conversation. She wanted to run to him, to hold him and to tell him everything that had happened, everything that had not and everything that would. But it would have been in vain and she would have probably looked like a lunatic._

"I should think it's obvious, Prince Tus." She answered, breaking the eye contact with the youngest Prince."Your spies do not deserve the trust you have shown them. They have been paid by someone to give you false information."  
_  
Nizam laughed in irony. His first mistake, she thought with a faint smile. "And what reason would this…someone have to do such a thing? What could he gain by conquering this city?"_  
_  
Tamina slowly walked before him, facing him directly into his dark orbs. "Why don't you ask your spies…Prince Nizam?" she made sure she looked and sounded suspicious and quizzical to the man, giving away the fact that she, too, was suspecting someone in particular. His icy expression did not leave his face for one moment. He locked his eyes with hers, searching them, trying to figure out what she knew but she had been trained to never give away feelings or truths with her eyes or her lips._  
_  
Garsiv stood next to them, his puzzled stare moving between the two. "And what is making you so confident to support such a claim?"_  
_  
Tamina reluctantly turned her attention to him, her eyes letting go of the treacherous man. "You can search every single corner of my city, you can tear this palace apart brick by brick but you will never find any forges."_  
_  
Prince Dastan studied intrigued the Alamutian Princess who had the courage and the strength to stand up against his two brothers and his uncle and insist strongly they have been deceived into attacking her city. But he really had no idea whether she was truthful or not. Was she speaking the truth? It seemed so but one can never tell when somebody they've never met before lies or not.  
She looked with pride and superiority the troops, her eyes were full of determination and obstinacy when she addressed his brothers but the moment her eyes fell upon his uncle, he thought he saw a faint sparkle of hatred and disgust in her dark eyes. But that could have just been his imagination, his tired mind that had no time for rest or sleep that night._

And then, there was the look she had given him. Unless his slightly blurred mind had deceived him yet again, her fiery eyes had been glued for a brief moment on him and all he saw in them was recognition, persistence and relief. The feelings were faintly apparent and he was able to spot them because she had locked eyes with him, she had addressed those feelings to him. Had he been just another soldier observing the whole situation it would have been impossible for him to make them out.  
_  
"Prince Tus, you should be more careful whom you trust." the Princess said again and despite that she was addressing to a very perplexed Tus, her eyes rested for a few seconds upon every Persian's face, including his, until they finally rested once more on his uncle. "Because you can never know who is going to backstab you when you least expect them to."_  
_  
Nizam's jaw clenched and his fists took the shape of hard rocks' as she focused her knowing eyes on him again. "Do you not agree, Prince Nizam?"_  
_  
The man couldn't contain his anger anymore, couldn't keep his easy, sincere mask on for any longer. His eyes darkened as she had seen them numerous times do and his breathing grew heavy and nervous. "Tus, this woman is hiding the city's forges, selling weapons to our enemies and is trying to befool us with her hallucinations and lies. Take measure here!"_  
_  
Tus pursed his lips oppressed. His uncle was standing right before him, a look of expectation and demand to listen to him written all over his slightly scared face while Tamina had taken a step backwards, leaving him room to consider what she was suggesting. The young man seemed to be having a dilemma, being torn between the two solutions. So the only thing his mind could come up with was a solution, which according to him, would be beneficial for both Alamut and Nasaf. "Join hands with Persia's future king."_

_"Wait!"_  
_  
All heads turned to Dastan's direction. He seemed troubled and perplexed just as much as his brother. Having listened to the Princess's implications, he found it reasonable that the spy might have been bribed. But what would someone want to attack a sacred city for? Because of its wealth? Because of the Princess herself? They had to get a clearer view of the situation. He didn't trust the Princess for he did not know her but he did not think of her as an unreliable woman. He had never heard for her anything but rumours of her beauty and her devotion to her Holy City. But why was that city holy? What was so special about it that his father had not wanted them to attack it? There surely was more to it than what it seemed and he wanted to find out._  
_  
"I suggest we find the spies. They know the truth and I'm sure my brother Garsiv will be more than pleased to get the truth the Princess speaks of out of them. _If _the Princess is speaking the truth."_  
_  
Princess Tamina looked at him with the faintest hint of gratitude and he thought that the corners of her lips had slightly curled into a smirk. There was something about her that it seemed mysterious and cryptic yet enchanting and different. "I _am _speaking the truth."_

_"Fine. Find the spies! Bring them to me! We'll wring it from them!" Prince Tus ordered, making everyone in the room scatter noisily. Persian soldiers were all around the palace and the magnificent city of Alamut in quest of the spies who had delivered the news of Alamut's treachery._

All right, I guess this will be longer than a two-shot is! You can thank my restless imagination and millions of ideas that just popped in my head out of the blue for that! :P


	3. Discovery

______

Need I say I do NOT own Dastan or Tamina or Nizam or ... well, you got the point!___

* * *

___

As the troops searched for the spies, the Princes were guarding the Princess in her bed chambers, making sure she would not runaway. Nizam had left them using the excuse of being injured by the battle and needing some rest.

_"This is outrageous! No man has ever dared to set foot in my personal chambers until you Persians, all shriveled and angry, destroyed my city!"_

_The eldest Prince was too deep in his thoughts about the compromised spies to even notice her. It had been quite a while since the troops had started looking for the spies, they should have arrived by then. Why couldn't they find them? They had runaway? That would only prove the truthfulness of the Princess's words. Was his father right, after all? Shouldn't they have attacked the fabled Alamut? If that was the case and he had mistakenly ordered the siege of the city then neither his father would forgive him nor would he prove himself worthy to take his place when the time came. But who could have bribed the spies and what for?_

_"And would you stop this? It's setting my teeth on edge and I do not understand how your own brothers are not annoyed by this piercing sound!"_

_The middle Prince was intentionally rubbing his blades against one another, hoping the hair-raising sound would either cover her unstoppable talking and complains or make her shut her lips. And he had succeeded in doing so. Unlike his elder brother, Prince Garsiv doubted of the sincerity and truthfulness of the Alamutian's words. They had testaments of the so-called sacred city's treason and that was enough for him. His uncle was right; words would not stop Persia's enemies once they attacked them with Alamutian blades. They should imprison the annoying Princess and her priests, as they called them, and bring justice. He couldn't think of one single thing that could be precious about that city to deserve such attention and conspiracy by anybody's part._

_"Are your soldiers always so slow at all their tasks they have to attend to? I can't believe you even doubt my words! When I say we have no forges here, I'm speaking of the truth!"_

_The youngest Prince was rolling his eyes, wondering how much longer he would be able to stand her whining and complains. Her voice and Garsiv's blades were driving him crazy and causing him a torturous headache. Sharing his eldest brother's concern, he kept on wondering the reason the spies had not showed up yet. Were they truly guilty so they had fled afraid for their lives? Well, they were right to be afraid, Garsiv would have showed no mercy to them; but they were the ones who knew the truth, the link between those who lied and those who wanted to find the true person who was to be blamed._

_Frustrated, he threw himself comfortably on the pillows of a large chair and unstrapped his new possession of his belt, holding carefully the beautiful dagger in his hands, examining every little detail of it. There must have been a reason for that soldier who wanted so badly to protect it. Dastan knew that hadn't he been distracted and reached for that dagger, the Prince wouldn't have defeated him that easily. So he examined it, hoping to find out what made it so precious._

_Firstly, he noticed the engraved words on the thick blade, words of a language he did not understand and presumed it was one of the ancient Persian dialects. The blade of the dagger resembled to the one of a scimitar but was much more delicate and thinner and the metal seemed more valuable than that of a common sword._

_Secondly, the hilt itself was quite peculiar; it appeared to be made of glass that looked like cracked but when he caressed it, it was as smooth as a window glass. It was also ornamented with cursive, golden lines, three of them to be more precise._

_But what had truly captured his attention had been the precious gem on its hilt; he guessed it was a ruby. He gently touched the jewel with his finger, deep in thought. It seemed absurd to put such a precious gem on the hilt of a typical dagger. And if it were so important to the Alamutians they should have guarded it with everything in their power, not with a single and not very strong man._

_The clatter of Garsiv's sword hitting the marble floor startled him, making his grip around the blade of the dagger tighter. _

_"Would you stop it already? I can't even hear my own thoughts!"he heard the Princess complain once more and he rolled his eyes thinking how much he was enjoying not hearing her for a while._

_Opening his palm and accidentally dropping the dagger, drops of blood made their way down his arm all the way to his elbow. He hissed as the light cut slightly stung him. He cursed under his breath both his brother and the dagger. He searched for it, wanting to strap it back on his belt, not wishing to trouble his mind anymore with it or to get cut, for that matter. He violently grabbed it, not realising he had placed his thumb too stiffly on the blood red gem. H_

_e looked around him in question as the figures of the Princes and the Alamutian freeze for a fraction of seconds and everything around him lost its real colour and had the colour of sand and sun. And suddenly, he felt as if his soul and mind had been separated from his human body and were floating in the air, while the three other royalties seemed to be moving…backwards. All that lasted for at most a minute and he almost immediately found himself sitting on the red pillows of the chair._

_Wide-eyed, he held up with both hands the dagger and stared at it in disbelief. He had not realised what had happened or how. He just knew that something _had _happened to him since the rest three were at their previous positions, and Garsiv's sword clattering just confirmed his suspicions and Tamina's voice as well. The sound of the clattering pierced his ears and head but he ignored it once more as he raised the dagger at his eye level and one more time, he pressed the jewel that he had come to realize it was in reality a button. And once more, he felt his mind separating from his body as the mythical Sands of Time swept him away and reversed time._

_Princess Tamina rolled her eyes at the noise Prince Garsiv's sword was making. For the last hour, she had tried to sound annoying so she could get rid of the elder Princes and be left alone with the Lion of Persia as they called him. She had so many things to explain to him but she had to find the right time and he had to have discovered the Dagger's power by the time they had their talk. But it had not worked and in addition, Garsiv was playing with his swords like little children do, making so much noise that she had stopped talking and covered discretely her ears with her palms._

_"Would you stop it already? I can't even hear my own thoughts!" she finally exclaimed exasperated, earning a frustrated glare by the Prince._

_"Which I presume are quite a few!" he remarked sarcastically and she had to snort to cover her snicker. Sharing the same blood or not, he and Dastan were undoubtedly very much alike. _  
_Retorts fast like a lightning bolt, usually insulting, enjoying teasing and mocking others, especially one another, great swordsmen, love for their family, need for justice, and so on._

_"Garsiv I am forced to agree with her. Stop dropping your sword!" Dastan's complaining voice echoed from the other side of the room, making all three of them look at him in question and wonder. Tamina, however, seeing the Dagger in his hands, she instantly figured he had accidently used it and he had still not realized what had happened, like in the previous time._

_"_Go for that sword again and I swear I'll break your arm!_" he had said. And when she had looked at him with a terrified expression he had asked her a couple of times to tell him what the Dagger was but he had eventually figured it out on his own._

_"What are you talking about I've only dropped it once. Are you hearing things again, little brother?" Garsiv's hard features softened a little as he looked both puzzled but amused at the same time._

The two brothers were apparently sharing a private joke she wouldn't understand, but Dastan did not share his middle brother's teasing grin. His eyes had grown twice as big and he was looking everything around him incomprehensibly. "Dastan, what's the matter with you?"

_The Prince opened his lips, trying to find the proper words to describe what he had witnessed moments before. He could still not believe that he had seen time being reversed _twice _and only he was the one to notice. A variety of words escaped his mouth as he tried to put to an order his thoughts but as was expected, his brothers only narrowed their eyes and regarded each other in question. And only then did he realise that he had also forgotten his injured hand. He prepared himself to request a piece of clean clothe when he stared at his open and _uninjured _palm. But he remembered the sting, he remembered the blood. What was happening to him? _

_"Prince Dastan, may I have a word with you?" Tamina rushed to his side to stop him from sharing what he had just experienced with his brothers. Just because she had chosen to tell him once more of the fabled Sands of Time it meant not she wanted anyone else know. After all, she did not know how the others would react after having found such an incredible power while she had already tested Dastan and she knew he would understand and keep his mouth shut._

_He looked up at her and agreed without a second thought, knowing she was the one who could explain to him what had happened. He followed her in silence as she headed to the gardens and he caught her glancing over her shoulder at him, checking if he was on her tail. Well, even if he hadn't wanted to follow her, he didn't either want to get lost in those corridors so he practically had no choice._

_They had finally reached the gardens and were walking further in them when she suddenly turned to face him, that had he been closer, they would have run into one another. "You must know that I cannot believe what I'm about to do. I know you have just used the Dagger and I am willing to give you some answers."__

* * *

_

A little short, I know but very important as well ;)


	4. Revealing The Truth

__

___Do I really need to say this everytime? Ooo-kie! Here it is then, I do NOT own the characters of Prince of Persia! There, I said it!

* * *

_

The Prince studied her face as she spoke. She seemed perfectly calm and relaxed but her eyes betrayed the nervousness and anxiety she was feeling. Since the first moment he had seen her, the Prince had realized that her eyes were always showing what she truly felt, even if she succeeded in masking her feelings away for a while. So he took a step closer, and having the advantage of being taller than her, he gazed right into her chocolate eyes, not wanting to be fooled or tricked by her.

_"Why are you then? Since you clearly do not want to tell me."_

_She sighed, rolling her eyes. _I do want, Dastan. I'm ordered not to…_ she had not fully admitted that truth even to herself up until then. The sudden proximity between them reminded her of the moment she had shared with him before they headed to Tus' chambers so that Dastan could convince him for his innocence. But this time, his eyes, blue as the ocean after a storm, held no affection or recognition for her, they were suspicious, impatient and distant. She had never fully sensed in her heart his loss up until that moment and a sudden shudder took even her off guard at the memory of his fall._

_He raised a brow, confused. "What's happened, Princess?"_

_"Nothing. No matter. I'll get straight to the point." She replied, shaking the painful memories away, concentrating on her present and not on her past, knowing that focusing on events that have passed, and even worse, never truly happened, would just make her weak, vulnerable, incapable to accomplish the great task she had been given till the end._  
_  
"So, yes, this is no ordinary Dagger, when you press the jewel button you can actually turn back time." She started her story but the curiosity of the Prince caught up with her._  
_  
"How is that possible? How did you even get this Dagger?"_  
_  
"When the gods looked down on earth, they saw nothing but greedy and treacherous men, so they decided to send a great sandstorm to destroy all. But one young girl begged to the gods to give man one more chance. Seeing the purity within, the gods were reminded of man's potential for good. So they swept the sands in the Sand Glass, a container which lies beneath this very city. This Dagger was given to the girl who saved man and made her the first Guardian of the Sand Glass. It is the only thing that can pierce the Sand Glass and remove the Sands of Time."_  
_  
"You mean you just put some sand in the handle and the Dagger can turn back time?"_  
_  
The girl laughed a little, earning another quizzical look by the Prince. "No, without the right sand it's just another knife. Not even very sharp!"_  
_  
"The Sands of Time, you mean? And how much time can it reverse?"_  
_  
"The handle of the Dagger only holds one minute. And knowing what you're about to ask, piercing the Sand Glass with the Dagger and pressing the button at the same time would cause sand to flow through endlessly, in other words you can turn back time as much as you like but it is forbidden."_  
_  
Dastan brought the mystical item before his eyes and studied it, once more, with wonder and surprise. The Princess heard him mumbling 'Incredible!' but looking at him, she realised it was just a memory of the past. Dastan pressed the jewel button one more time but when nothing happened, he started pressing it with dismay and frustration a couple of times, before Tamina placed her hand on his and informed him that he had used up all the sand. She denied to fuel it with more of the right sand and was about to start insisting when he spot in her eyes expectance. She was waiting for something to happen or something to do. "Why have you told me about it?"_  
_  
The young Princess heaved deeply in melancholy, a heave that the Prince did not understand the reason it had been caused. She looked away from his eyes and for a moment her face changed different kinds of emotion; at first, she looked sad and deep in thought but then determination had taken over her followed by anger and fury only to finally become calm but nostalgic again. There were more things she wanted to tell him, he could see that._

"I am the High Priestess and Guardian of the High Temple, where the Dagger is kept safe. None of us priests are allowed to share our secret with others, out of fear people would use the Dagger for their own profit and bring the gods wrath on earth once more." She paused a little and after a moment's thought, she looked at him again with a very hard to read but slightly smiling face. "Do you believe in destiny, Prince Dastan?"  
_  
He was a little taken aback by her question. No one had ever asked him such a thing simply because no one believed in it. He, on the other hand, believed that some people are indeed meant for something extraordinary but that such people were very rare. He also believed that man can make his own life, he can be the master of his fortune and create and live it the way he wants to. While destiny was a word that reminded him of magic, or an ultimate power, things that just do not exist. "I believe we make our own destiny, Princess."_  
_  
At his reply, she couldn't control the smirk that she had tried so hard to hide. She knew exactly what his answer would be but she wanted to make sure that he was still the same man that had fought beside her and had protected her, that his beliefs and principals had remained unchanged. And she had to admit she was glad he was. "Then you would not believe me if I told you that it is my destiny to protect the Dagger, a destiny you share, as well."_  
_  
Her words attracted even more the attention of the man. He thought it absolutely nonsensical that it was her destiny to protect it. It was merely her job, call it duty if you like, but no one's destined for anything. People just happen to be either in the wrong or right time and place. And being part of this destiny as well was more than nonsensical; it was impossible. After all, how could he protect something when he had never been taught how to keep it safe? But as he thought of the impossibility of him having to protect a mystical device, another thought occurred to him. "You don't really mean you've wasted your life trying to keep this safe, have you?"_  
_  
Instantly the faint smile that graced her lips disappeared and gave its place to a frown that darkened her brown eyes. That's when he guessed he should have kept his mouth shut but he had never meant to insult her. He was, after all, free to voice his opinion. "I have not _wasted _my life, Prince, I have _devoted _it to a sacred cause that is far more important than your little, handsome, princely head could ever understand!"_  
_  
She snapped at him. She had not mean to but she couldn't stand being insulted by the same man on the same matter more than once. But he didn't know he had asked her before, he didn't know…anything… She remembered the countless times the Prince had tried to make her see she was being paranoid for wanting to sacrifice herself for a knife, as he used to call it, and those memories only fueled her exasperation. Had he ever really understood her mission in life? Had he ever really understood _her_? She was the High Guardian, for god's sake! She was burdened more than anybody else to protect the Dagger, she was forced to. Lots of times the thought of living an ordinary life had crossed her mind but she had never showed dismay for the task she had been given. She actually thought of it as a blessing and a curse. She felt honored that she had been chosen from the gods to complete such a task. But nobody, except the Princesses before her, could understand how she felt and why she believed so strongly in it._  
_  
"Little, handsome, princely head? I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by your kind words, Princess."_  
_  
His face had turned into his usual smug smirk, the smirk she had so badly wanted to wipe off his face some days before, but had come to crave for as her trust and faith had started to give into him. She didn't know how to react at that point. Should she be angry at him for mocking her or should she just let the memories take over her for just a second? No, she couldn't afford doing that, she had to focus on what she had wanted to tell him. But how could she when he acted like that? So childish and cheeky, reminding her of her good moments with him?_

"Please don't mock me, Prince. Now, if you'll be so kind as to let me tell you-!"  
_  
"Yes, yes, do tell. I have a feeling that I haven't heard enough unreasonable facts by your mouth yet."_  
_  
Glaring at him, she pursed her lips showing clearly she did not like being interrupted. He put on an apologetic look that she knew to be pretend. But she paid no attention to it knowing that if she did she would likely get more frustrated. "I know that your spies have been corrupted because I know who bribed them and for what."_  
_  
The Prince knitted his brows in question and wonder. How could she know such a thing? Had she met the spy herself? Her reluctance and the worried look on her face were signs that he would not like what he was about to hear. Was it so important and terrifying? "You must believe me. I am speaking the truth. But the man who corrupted the spies, wanted to attack Alamut to get the Dagger and use the Sand Glass to undo his past and make a new beginning. And if he does we will all be damned."_  
_  
"Who is it? For sanity, Princess, say it!"_  
_  
She was scared to say it. He would surely not believe her, not at first at least, he would call her mad and laugh at her. But when he would come to realise she was right, the truth would crush him and shatter his heart into pieces; she had seen it happening before and it's common knowledge that history repeats itself. She would never forget the treks of his silent tears when he was remembering his dead father and his treacherous uncle. He was indeed noble and because of the fact he had tasted loneliness and poverty, he valued his family and the love he gave and received from them more than anything in the world. She hated doing this but she had promised him she would not let his vile uncle succeed and that his death had not been in vain. So with all the courage of her heart, she lifted her head higher and looked him straight in the eyes._  
_  
"Prince Nizam."_

* * *

This is as far as I have written, please tell me what you think of it! because I'm starting to think that my idea is a complete piece of junk :P I do not wish to make this a long story so I will try to be as brief as possible because I don't want this fic to be very boring... otherwise my first chapter would have been consisted of all four chapters :P I will gladly accept your comments and thoughts that I hope you might want to share with me...? :$


	5. Explanations

Yep, you guessed right, I own nothing!

____________________________

_He was shocked. _

_He was actually so shocked he had started to laugh. He could not believe he had heard her say such a thing. Even thinking of the impossibility of what she had suggested brought another roar of laughter out of his lips. She claimed that Nizam, his uncle, wanted to abuse the power of a magical Dagger to turn back time for… what for really? Even if he did want to, what would he have changed and how much time would he have reversed? It would have surely been for a noble purpose and the Princess had misunderstood it._

_His uncle was a great man, he loved his family and respected his people. He had never showed dismay about his life and he had never even thought to change any of it, he was absolutely certain. He trusted his uncle with his own life, he had known him for 15 years and he would have seen it if Nizam ever had any such intentions. No, she was wrong. But how had that thought been planted in her pretty head? Who had told her of such a crazy thing?_

_"Before I start explaining to you the impossibility of your…supposition –not a word, Princess!-"he shushed her raising a hand as her open lips and the deep breath she inhaled informed him she was about to protest "let me just ask who or what makes you think that my uncle would want to change time and what could he gain by doing so?"_

_Tamina pinched her nose's bridge in impatience and exasperation. She knew it would have been difficult to make him face the reality but she would not stop trying to persuade him, not ever. He was the only one she could trust, the only one who would eventually believed her, the only one who could stop his uncle and prove his treachery. From her mouth, nobody would ever believe it; they would all claim they were the words of a Princess desperate to do anything to save her precious city and to, perhaps, turn against Persia and ally with Koshkahn._

"He wanted to invade Alamut with the pretext of alamutian secret forges so that he can freely search my city for the Sand Glass and the Dagger. He wants to turn back time and make himself King! He's_ the one who bribed the spies, you must believe me!"_  
_  
Nizam? Make himself King? At that particular moment he started believing strongly that the Princess of Alamut had either lost it or was lying to him. Did she want to mislead them, just like Nizam had said, so the Persians would abandon her city? Whatever her purpose he was not willing to accept anymore of her foolish lies. "Nizam? You're mad! What are you trying to succeed with these lies of yours…Princess?"_  
_  
She fought back a sob when she heard him spitting her name, or actually title, as if it was an insult. He hated her, he didn't trust her and he thought she was lying. She admitted she had lied to him in the past and she had regretted it and she had promised that she would not do it again unless it was absolutely necessary. But now one of the few times she was not lying to him, he did not believe her. And that because Nizam had murdered him in an alternate time. Her anger and despise for that man grew deeper and deeper within her heart, making the want to make him sorry for what he had once done, what he was planning to do again. But this time she would stop him, she would not let him cause pain to his family again, to Dastan. "I am not lying and I am, indeed, trying to make you face the truth! He is lying to you, all of you! He has even compromised one of my priests, if not more, to bring him the Dagger and to help him find the tunnels that lead to the Sand Glass chamber. And…"_  
_  
"Not that I enjoy listening to you insulting my noble uncle like this but what more is there, Princess?" he said folding frustrated his arms, his face struggling to show patience and to hide his aggravation and anger. She was completely crazy for wanting to tell him of the Hassansins as well, but perhaps she would be able to prove at least their existence to him. If he witnessed with his own eyes one of them maybe he would get suspicious._  
_  
"And…well, I know about a group of murderers that are masters at the art of quick death, which of course belongs to you Persians! The Hassansins. I know your father has ordered them disbanded but…your uncle…"_  
_  
"Don't even think of saying it! My uncle is a better man than you give him credit for! I still do not understand who planted these ridiculous ideas in your head, Princess!"_  
_  
"Dammit, Dastan!" her disappointed yell and the use of his name startled him. She had never called him or anybody else, -Persian, of course- with their name. She seemed about to burst into tears, but not tears of sorrow and sadness but those of anger, impatience and obstinacy._

She placed her tattooed palm on her temple, trying to control her feelings and her breathing. She was too exhausted emotionally to continue her efforts. And she was still physically tired by what she had gone through in the Sand Glass chamber. "Nobody planted them in my head!" she snapped at him, sarcasm and irony filled her determined voice. "Either you believe it or not, I have faced the Hassansins and I have faced Nizam too! And so have you!"  
_  
"What do you mean? The Hassansins have been disbanded since before I was even born! I have never seen any of them! And what do you mean you have faced Nizam? This morning was the first time he ever laid his eyes upon you!" he was practically yelling at her now which only increased her anger and made her concentrate fully on their conversation and let go for a while of memories of the past that caused her sorrow and melancholy._  
_  
"I did not wish to let you know of that but you leave me no choice, _Prince_! I know you and that's because I have spent three weeks by your side, willing to protect with my own life the sacred Dagger from your despicable uncle and his minions, the Hassansins! The only reason you do not remember or have not lived all these days is because I have used the Sand Glass and reversed time so that I can return at the beginning and set things right. So I will fulfill my promise and my mission and your obstinacy and lack of trust in my words will not stop me from revealing what your so-trusted Nizam is really like!"_  
_  
And she left him alone. She just shot some words like a catapult, words that left him astounded and speechless, and turned her back on him heading furiously back inside her palace. _All right, now I officially hate her!_ He thought with irony and disbelief. She claimed that she knew him because they have spent three weeks together in an alternate time. And the first question that came in his mind was if there really was an alternate time. For all he knew she could have been lying just to persuade him of the truthfulness of her previous suppositions about Nizam._

But he had to admit that the Princess of Alamut seemed absolutely honest and trustworthy. Not to mention that she had subconsciously called him by his name. At least, that _fitted perfectly with her… explanations._

However, what she was trying so hard to make him see was completely absurd, impossible and nonexistent. But what if she were telling the truth? That would mean that Nizam was a traitor and a liar and that he deserved to be punished. But punished for what? He had never showed any intention to have the throne or to change his life. He seemed happy and content with what he already had. He couldn't have just been pretending the whole time, could he?  
_  
What really troubled him was the passion in the Princess's words, how she seemed to truly believe and *feel* what she was telling him. And he remembered clearly the looks she had given Nizam in the Temple or whatever it was that room they were. Looks of pure hatred and controlled anger, the kind of look one usually gives to an enemy of theirs. Could she have been really telling the truth? If she were then he needed to know more. He was still not convinced but he couldn't just let her leave him with unanswered questions._

XxX

* * *

_She had told him everything. And then she had left. What a perfect coward she was. Instead of acting like the proud, fierce Princess she usually was, she acted like a frightened, coward-ish slave girl. She should have stayed and confronted him like she had already done once. How would he react now that she had told him everything? Well, not exactly everything, just the main plot of the story. He didn't already believe her and she had just given him all the more reason to laugh at her and hate her._

She hated leaving like that but she was almost confident that he would not tell anybody. She had already told him what it could happen if he did and it had been obvious that at least that _he believed. She stopped dead in her tracks. She had to go back and insist on Nizam's treachery. Yes, she had to remain strong and determined. She would have spare time to feel sorrow for the loss of her Dastan and a possible life with him when everything was over. When Nizam got what he deserved and when the world would be safe from destruction, from gods' wrath._  
_  
Inhaling a breath that helped her clear her head a little and cool her warm body inside, she spun on her heels, ready to find the Prince and undergo his mockery and mistrust. She felt dizzy and disoriented when her tanned face collided with somebody's muscular chest with force._  
_  
"Das- Prince Dastan. What-?"_  
_  
"I must inform you that you are the most polite Princess I have ever met! Saying things that can change the course of lives and then just leave keeping the answers and explanations to yourself!"  
He pretended a grateful smile causing her to arch a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his mockery. But did the fact he had searched for her mean that he believed her? Or at least a part of what she had said. She sincerely hoped so. She wanted that dreadful situation to be over as soon as possible. Nizam had actually called it a 'glorious mess' she thought with a faint, full of loath smile but she couldn't disagree. They were indeed a mess and now the situation had just gotten more complicated._  
_  
"I know that I shouldn't have left and I was actually about to find you. I merely wanted to clear my head but now I am ready to give you some explanations."_  
_  
But what would she say? Would she tell him of the whole story? How would she be able to tell him that the man he loved so much was the man who had so cruelly and with no remorse murdered his family and himself? It would crush him, she knew, but that was neither the time nor place for her to feel pity and compassion for him. He needed to know everything._  
_  
"Well, you already know that it all started with the siege. Later in the afternoon, your father had-."_  
_  
"Prince Dastan! Your father has arrived! He shall see you and your brothers at the great hall in about an hour!" a flustered Bis bolted in the gardens and, in fraction of seconds, he was standing right next to them. He looked between the Prince and the Princess with a very puzzled look as his loyal friend studied the Alamutian beauty's eyes with disbelief and surprise. Tamina, on the other hand, looked annoyed Bis had interrupted them but she was looking at the Prince with eyes full of recognition and Dastan could almost hear her saying 'I told you so!'._  
_  
"Thank you, Bis. Is there something else you want?"_  
_  
"Yes, they said that Prince Nizam had ordered the spies to return to Nasaf, that's why nobody has found them yet."_  
_  
Dastan sent a scolding glare at the Princess as a sarcastic exclamation of surprise escaped 'accidentally' her full lips. He was slowly starting to be suspicious. But he still thought implausible what she was suggesting. But she had been about to tell him what Bis had just said. And Nizam sending back to Alamut the spies without Tus's permission was extremely thought-provoking. His uncle never acted without the permission of the one who was in charge, either Tus or his father. But he might have just thought they were not needed. The most simple and logical explanation. But what if the explanation was not as simple as that?_  
_  
"My Prince, your brothers have requested to see you. And you, Princess Tamina as well."_  
_  
Nodding, the Prince of Persia let himself be guided through the Alamutian palace's corridors in Tus's chambers by the Princess. It was the first and only time he wished Bis had not been by his side at that moment. He had to have that conversation with the Princess. Things had started getting more and more complicated and incomprehensible._  
_  
"Ah, here you are. What have you two been doing?" Tus greeted them and Tamina couldn't help noticing that every time she had seen the eldest Prince he always had a string of beads in his wide palm. Apparently it helped him control his nervousness and anger and kept his hand busy._  
_  
"Nothing, really, just figured that it wouldn't hurt to have her give me a tour in this gorgeous palace while we waited for the spies to be found."_

She gave him a quizzical look at his lie and she suppressed a smirk when he lightly shrugged his shoulders. The two elder brothers regarded each other puzzled but with a sly smirk playing on their lips. She knew what it meant but she could not understand why her cheeks felt suddenly heated up.  
_  
"I assume you learned they have returned to Nasaf." The eldest brother guessed in order to make sure his little brother had been informed of the…inconvenience. "Well, I requested you to see me because father is here. He wishes to meet us, all four of us and uncle as well."_  
_  
Tamina was listening alerted to the brothers as they talked about their father and his reaction about the city's conquest. Only then did she realize that the events of the alternate time were happening again. She had not succeeded in her purpose, she had just almost let Dastan know of the most important things. And she only had one more hour to tell him all of her story and to stop history from repeating itself. Nizam was about to murder the King and she had to make sure she would not witness that happening again, whatever the way._

She was too deep in her thoughts and worries that she had not heard herself agreeing to be lead to her chambers to become more presentable for the King, the King she desperately needed to save..

Hopefully this story will be as long as six or seven chapters, which I intend to finish very very quickly!


	6. Taking Action

__

_Everything were just the same; her maids leading her to her room and dressing her up while others washed the hand-painted on her hands and feet tattoos. Looking in the mirror, she found that she was even wearing the same clothes and strands of her hair were braided and decorated with golden jewels. The only thing that changed was the reason behind the small teardrops that streamed down her tanned cheeks._  
_  
Once the maids left her alone and waiting to be escorted, she stood next to the window, observing the world below her. Wherever her eyes looked, she saw Persians, most of them drunk and with a sly, tipsy smile on their faces, celebrating their victory. The irony, had they known what their siege had once caused and could cause again they would have never even thought of attacking her holy city._  
_  
She allowed herself a tiny smile when her gaze fell upon the Prince, that once upon a time had fallen in love with her, demonstrating to his troops his skills on running up walls, jumping off walls. But hadn't her words affected him at all? How could he act so childish when she had confessed to him something as important as the destruction of the world by his own uncle? He had always been not one to show his feelings and emotions on the matters so she just thought that it was his way of hiding it from his friends._  
_  
She narrowed her eyes when she saw Prince Tus arriving on his horse, followed by a group of soldiers, and carrying a highly ornamented box with him._

The prayer robe of Alamut's Regent.

Tamina bit her lips.

She was running out of time.  


* * *

_He felt ridiculous. The Lion of Persia was being ridiculous. He was slightly drunk and he was running up and down on walls just to hide from his loyal soldiers and friends his puzzlement and frustration. If the Princess's purpose was to make him feel unsure about his own family then she had succeeded. But he **knew** he could trust his uncle, he had never betrayed him or backstabbed him during these 15 years he had lived with him. He had always been supportive and caring towards him. He even was the one who taught him to read and write. All his past, all his behavior, it couldn't have just been pretend! But he hated he had to admit that the Princess's words were most thought-provoking since the little she had told him fitted perfectly Nizam's absence the rest of the day and the suspicions about the spies._  
_  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"_  
_  
Slightly startled, he turned around to face a very confused and drunk Bis holding the gift he was supposed to give to his father. He hated Tus for leaving to him the responsibility to give the robe to his father and present the Princess as the future wife of Tus, a fact the Princess was not aware of but she would soon be._  
_  
"Not lose it!" he joked earning an annoyed, pretending to laugh smile by his best friend. For the first time that day he heard himself laughing, a faint but real sound. His friend, Bis, had always been with him, stayed by his side and defended him. He was the one who one way or another would always make him feel better, even for the tiniest of moments, even though he sometimes did not realize it._  
_  
Patting him friendly on the shoulder, he asked him to keep it in his arms for a while, until they met with the King in the palace's great hall. Grunting, the young man rolled his eyes as he agreed and decided to join the rest of the troops and place his bet as another fight between two of the best soldiers had once more begun._  
_  
Dastan shook his head, the faint smile still playing on his lips until his eye caught glimpse of a female figure watching him from behind the white, almost transparent curtain of a window. The figure instantly vanished from his eyesight but he could still make out the golden reflection of the jewels decorating her hair. He soon realized he had been watched by the Princess of Alamut when he saw her on the balcony, exchanging a few words with her maid as the young girl would decorate her neck and hands with jewels of any kind. But the Princess seemed lost in her own world._

Melancholy, obstinacy, aggravation, determination were the sentiments mirrored in her beautiful face. Yes, the Prince could never deny that she was by far the most stunning and beautiful woman he had ever laid his blue eyes upon. But he wanted to hate her, even though he could never do such a thing. He knew her for such a short time -just a couple hours had passed since he first saw her in the temple- and yet she was the first, and probably the last, person who had ever managed to cause him so many incomprehensible feelings and to tell him so many facts that changed completely the way he viewed things and, most importantly, people. She insisted with all the courage of her heart –and it was obvious, she had plenty of it- that his uncle, the uncle who always had the best of intentions at his every act and deed, was nothing but a cruel liar and traitor who had never showed any love for him and apparently his family in general.  
_  
Going their conversation on his mind over and over again, he searched for the tiniest moment that showed she was a liar or even uncertain of what she was telling him. But he never found that moment, he only found himself thinking more and more strongly her words and stories and even doubting his uncle. What if she were telling the truth? Because truth be told, Nizam was gone for hours and he had even prevented Tus from having the Dagger as a homage. But he didn't seem to looking at it with want or greed. He didn't actually look at it at all._  
_  
Cursing under his breath, he took a decision a little hard for him but the fact that something was not right could not leave his mind in peace. Without thinking it a second time, afraid he would change his mind, he found himself sneaking away from his friends and troops and climbing hastily but discreetly up the walls and poles.  
_

* * *

_The soles of her shoes felt like being on fire and were burning the sensitive skin of her heels. But she just could not stop walking up and down on the marble floor of her chambers in anticipation and vexation. Couldn't time have the possibility of flying faster too? She had to see him, she had to act quickly before her efforts were blown away like sand in the wind._

Her hopes had been raised up a little when she saw doubt and the faintest hint of suspicion in his clear blue eyes. Therefore, she had to insist and complete her story before the hope of him believing in her and in her words was gone completely. But how? She was locked up in her own room, all alone, with a dozen of guards outside her gold door.  
_  
"You know, if you walk like that fast enough you can dig a small channel in the floor."_  
_With a hand on her chest, she spun on her heels quickly at the sound of a male voice. "What is the Lion of Persia doing in my chambers?"_  
_  
"Searching for the truth, if the clever Princess is not lying."_  
_  
He was searching for the truth? She felt relief that a tranquil, cold mask disguised it. She was right; he was at least willing to hear her out and thought she might be right. She closed the distance between them as he jumped off the ledge of her balcony and into her room. His face was hard to read but she was almost confident, she knew what was going through his head. She was perfectly aware of his inner conflict on whether to put his trust on her or not and his efforts to sketch her character out in his head._  
_  
"I'm glad you came to find me, Prince." She confessed and allowed herself to show the truthfulness and relief as the words left her lips. "I wanted to see you too. It's very important that I tell you everything."_  
_  
"I'm all ears, Princess."_  
_  
"Since we have little time, I will tell you what's most important at the moment I will not accept being interrupted. No matter how impossible, or improbably or whatnot something may sound to you, you will hear me out to the very end, am I making myself clear, Prince?"_  
_  
"Inescapably."_  
_  
And so with a deep breath and a quick pray to her gods to make him see she was truthful she begun. "So, much alike to this time, your father had arrived and after a private audience with Prince Tus, he requested to see you and the rest of your family in the great hall, where the banquet was held. Just before the banquet, Prince Tus gave you the robe of Alamut's Regent as a gift for the King for you to give since he would search my city for the nonexistent forges. He also asked you to present me to the King and ask for his approval to marry me."_  
_  
Tamina wanted to give him all the details she could knowing that he would get more suspicious and her words would be more believable. And she knew she had achieved her goal as Dastan's eyes widened a little and stared at her in disbelief and shock._

She knew of Tus's wish to marry her. How did she? His brother had informed him on the matter a few minutes ago. And how could she know what his father's gift was? Not to mention that she was aware of Tus searching for the forges and it being the reason he would not present himself in the banquet.  
_  
"So, before asking for his approval, you gave him the robe which he wore. it was only after a few minutes that all realized that the rob-"_  
_  
"Princess, are you ready? It is time. Prince Dastan must be on his way here. He's escorting you, Highness."_  
_  
The Prince was able to hide behind one of the pillars of the balcony before the young maid that had entered the room was able to see him. Tamina wanted to start screaming at her for entering without permission but mostly for interrupting her at the most crucial part. She forced herself to agree as she stole a glance at the pillar behind which the Prince was hiding, wanting to make sure he had not left yet._  
_  
"Yes, I'm ready. Now leave me for a moment."_  
_  
She walked hastily to the balcony before the maid had even walked out of the door. She rushed to grab his sleeve as he was about to jump down the ledge and balance himself on a pole. He turned his head with a jerk disturbed and annoyed._  
_  
"What are you doing? Didn't you hear the girl? I must be on my way to your chambers, not in them!" he exclaimed in a whisper, trying to shake his hand out of her grip. It was easy for him to free his robe's sleeve, being stronger than her, and with an icy look on his face he jumped off the wall, right on the pole that was sticking out of the building next to the palace. They were both glad that her balcony faced an abandoned alleyway hence nobody had caught glimpse of a Persian Prince jumping and running on rooftops._  
_  
"You don't understand! The robe was poisoned!" She instantly regretted her rushed words as he lost his balance and found himself flat on his back, gazing in her worried face lying on the hard ground. They were both relieved and glad that he was not standing too high above the ground._  
_  
Once he was standing on his feet again, he lifted his head and looked at the Princess again but with a regretful and concerned look she rushed in her room as she heard her maid entering again. He also rushed to get in the palace and to her chambers' door. But his parted lips and worried and alarmed eyes could not be disguised or masked. She had just told him that his father had been murdered in an alternate time, if there's ever been such a thing, and that it was about to happen again._

However, the young Prince could not doubt her stories of time reversing since he had witnessed the Dagger's power with his own eyes and it was quite difficult for a woman like her to come up with such a lie for the Sands of Time. As it was also quite impossible for someone like her to master a lie as cruel and frightening as his father's murder. But did that mean that Tus was the one who tried to kill Sharaman? Could such a thing be plausible?  
_  
"You're late, my Prince!"_  
_  
He smiled awkwardly to a Persian troop of his when he finally made it to the chambers' door that was surrounded by ten Persian soldiers but he could not come up with one of his usual jokes. So he just supported himself on the stony ceiling of the large window and stared off at space as his brain worked hard and his heart was beating fast like a tambourine. Watching his father die would be the most frightening and horrible experience he could ever dream of. A nightmare. He was the man who took him from the streets, who raised him, who embraced him in his family with love and care._  
_  
"So the Lion of Persia decided to show up, I see!" the unmistakable voice of the Princess was heard again. He turned to look at her with disbelief and fright and was surprised that her face was cold and hard. She almost looked at him with dislike and indifference. If she was hiding her true feelings then she was a terribly good liar and actress._  
_  
"Boys, you may leave us. I can escort Her Highness to the banquet on my own." He ordered friendly but the troops seemed ready to object. Throwing a handkerchief filled with coins at one of them and winking, all of them were instantly gone and probably off to an inn to spend their newly retrieved money._  
_  
"What do you mean poisoned?"_  
_  
The woman had no time to say a word as he grabbed her by the elbow and shook her lightly in urgency to learn more so that he could be able to prevent such a thing from happening again. It was only after he saw her rubbing her arm gently did he realize that he was griping her too tightly but he had no time worrying not to bruise the Princess's sensitive skin._  
_  
"What part of the word don't you understand? Nizam gave the poisoned robe to Tus and told him it was a gift for the King. He knew that Tus would leave to you the task to give it to your father so that once the murder was done, everyone would believe you were the murderer while you would hold Tus accountable!"_  
_  
The Prince's lips remained parted. He was looking at everything and nothing at the same time. His eyes went back and forth as her words found their way deeper and deeper in his head. Was it possible that his uncle was one of the cruelest men he had ever met, he had ever trusted? He had witnessed time being reversed, everything seemed possible to him now. But it was just so unreal, so unbeliavable. It would be heartbreaking to find out that the Princess was right but if it were the truth, he had no choice but to accept the fact that his beloved uncle never loved or respected him, as he had thought._  
_  
"You must believe me! I would never lie about this Das- Prince Dastan." Her almost pleading voice knocked him out of his thoughts. She looked to wanting badly to be trusted and believed by him. Looking in her eyes once more, searching them, double checking he wasn't letting her fool him, he nodded his head and smiled._  
_  
"I still find it hard to trust your words but I can find out if I should." He said, making her knit her brows in question. How would he do such a thing? Had he already thought of something? She knew him to be a quick thinker and also coming up with smart ideas too so she wasn't very surprised. She was pleasantly shocked that he was willing to trust her since in the alternate time it had taken him a little less than two weeks time to fully put his trust on her._  
_  
"How will you do such a thing?"_  
_  
"You claim that you know me, Princess, don't you?" he asked with a small smug smirk and waited for her to nod. "I suppose that you trust me also?"_

_"I trust you." She answered, without hesitating, knowing that apart from telling the truth, the Prince would be more confident in trusting her._

He knew she would answer positively but he was slightly surprised by the truthfulness she showed. There was also the question of what his relationship with her had been in the other time playing in his head but he chose to ignore it since he had more serious problems to deal with. If she were telling the truth, then he had to put his plan in action as quickly as possible.

"Prince Dastan? Prince Dastan, what are you doing? Everyone is awaiting for you and the Princess in the banquet!"

"Bis, you've got the robe? Brilliant! Princess, I suspect you do not mind if my friend here put the robe in your chambers, do you?"

Tamina for some unexplainable reason wanted to laugh at Bis's puzzled face and Dastan's smirk of genuine cleverness. But she, once more, managed to keep her serene and cool mask on. She agreed not really understanding what he had in mind. She waited until his loyal friend had entered her chambers, with reluctance and puzzlement. "What are you doing, Prince?"

"Finding out who I can trust and who I can't." he simply answered and his smile was more sincere and less cheeky. Tamina couldn't help but notice his tendency to answer in riddles and to act more friendly with her when he did so. "Oh, and you may call be Dastan if you like."

* * *

I must admit I am not very content with this chapter but anyway. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Oh, and I apologise if the ending seems a little abrupt or... silly! :P)

Never forget that I do NOT own Prince of Persia!


	7. Challenging

I still own nothing.

* * *

"_I hear that another of my sons has entered the rank of great warriors!"_

_Dastan let his friends and troops applaud and cheer for him as he entered the banquet hall. In the middle, his father, the King, was sitting comfortably in red and golden cushions and was inviting him with his warm, fatherly smile to join him. Slightly embarrassed by all the cheering, he made his way among the crowd and found himself sitting next to his beloved father._

_"I was praying for you and your brothers, my son." The wise King decided to offer some of his wisdom to his youngest child who eagerly accepted it with a smile, loving little moments with his family like that one. "Family. The bond between brothers is the sword that defends our Empire. I pray that that sword remains strong."_

_Dastan was looking at his father with pride. But everyone missed the sorrow and regret in his eyes as his mind traveled away at his father's words. He couldn't help but thinking of the possibility that the Princess was right and that his uncle was indeed a traitor and a criminal. The pain that that thought caused him was great but he didn't want to even think what effects would Nizam's treachery have on his father. The just King considered his family as what kept the Empire strong and what made it so powerful. The brotherly bond had great importance to him. He would be devastated when Nizam's treachery was revealed. And he would not be the only one. But Dastan would die first before he saw his uncle murdering his father, the man who truly loved and trusted him._

_"Well, I have a gift for you which will be given to you later. In the meantime, I want you to do me a favour." He said trying to make it sound as a joke, causing a wave of laughter out of their audience and a knowing smile from the King._

_"What can I do for you, my son?"_

_The young man patted friendly his father on the shoulder before calling for Tamina in. Every Persian stood aside as the Alamutian beauty walked with grace and fierceness among them. Dastan had to admit one more time how perfectly well she had been taught to mask her feelings. He wished badly that the Princess was wrong or a liar, he didn't want his family to be destroyed. But if Nizam were a murder then he would make sure that his family was clear from anyone who could disgrace it._

_"May I present Princess Tamina. Tus wishes to make a union with her people through marriage. It is my deepest wish that this win your approval."_

_Tamina controlled her anger and annoyance as she was being announced once more as a future wife of the eldest Prince. And especially by the man she had deep feelings for. She only wished that Sharaman would suggest she marry Dastan once more. She would never stand being Tus's wife, not with such a past burdening her dreams and thoughts._

_With a quick glance to her right and to her left, she scanned quickly the room and was content to see Nizam present. But he would have been fool not to show up and after all, he had really enjoyed seeing his brother die in the previous time. However, this time he was looking at Dastan with anticipation and annoyance. The King had not the robe on yet, she reasoned and tried to look straightly in the King's eyes._

_"In all my travels, I have never looked upon a more beautiful city, Your Highness." She heard the King say again but this time she did not think of him scornfully knowing he spoke with the best of intentions. After all, he had never really wanted to attack Alamut in the first place. But she had to remain in character and speak words a little too harsh and insulting than the King deserved._

_"You should have seen it before your horde of camel-riding illiterates descended upon it."_

_"Clearly she will make a fine Queen." The King observed with a smart smirk on his face as the rest of the soldiers chuckled at his words. "But Tus already has enough wives. You, Dastan, might take fewer chances if such a jewel awaited you in your chambers. The Princess of Alamut shall be your first wife."_

_The troops cheered and applaud at the announcement. Tamina looked uncertain around her but couldn't deny that she was masking a face of satisfaction and anticipation. Looking at Dastan's face, he seemed uncertain and surprised like in the previous time and she had to suppress a smile for he seemed a little ridiculous and childish._

_"He plunges into hundred foes without thought but before marriage he stands frozen with fear. And there are those who say he is not yet wise!"_

_Clever remark King of Persia, the girl thought but as he walked around with pride she couldn't help remembering the moment Sharaman had fallen at her feet in torturous pain as the poison burned his old, wrinkled skin and slowly killed him. But she had to concentrate on the present for that was what mattered most._

_The Prince was left speechless. He did not expect that result. Without even realizing what was happening, he was engaged to the Princess of Alamut, the one who insisted she knew him and had spent three weeks with him. But did that mean that she actually wanted to be with him? Glancing at her direction for a fraction of seconds, he saw her looking at him impatiently, unsurprised and expectantly. What was that supposed to mean? Suppositions of what his relationship with her might have been crossed his mind but he wasn't sure what to think._

_"Well, now that everything is settled, why don't you, Dastan, offer your gift to your father? I'm sure he shall be very content with it."_

_Tamina could not believe what had happened. Nizam had just given away himself and his plans to his youngest uncle. She had almost confessed to him that he intended to dispatch his family to take his brother's place. At least, she wouldn't have to try to persuade him anymore. But she found it hard to believe that Nizam had been so rush. She thought him to be much more cunning and careful than that._

_Dastan stared for the briefest of seconds at his uncle. She was right. The fierce, impolite, annoying Princess of Alamut was right. His uncle had given away himself and had everyone known what he did, they would have immediately arrested him. For a moment, he felt the world freezing as the unholy man looked at him with expectation and motivation. He wanted him to fetch the robe and put it on his father's shoulders. That would never happen. He would not kill his father, not again, he would certainly make sure of that._

_It was a rare thing for the Lion of Persia to pray but at that moment, he caught himself begging to the gods to fill his heart with strength and courage and to make his plan work._

_"But of course, uncle, you are right."_

_He walked before his father whose eyes were full of fatherly love and pleasant expectation and he chose to ignore Nizam's quizzical stare._

_Tamina watched with curious eyes as Dastan bowed his head to his father. He then reached for something under his robe behind his back before he spoke. "You deserve something of great value. That's why I have chosen to give you this as a gift to honor you with. "_

_She heard herself gasp in shock and surprise as the Prince took out the Dagger. He held it up and waited for the King to hold it. She wanted badly to run to him and slap him on the head. How could he offer the sacred Dagger to someone unaware of its powers? And how could he do such a thing without having her permission first? Her eyes met his as he turned around and winked at her playfully. Was this a game for him? Wasn't he aware of the dangers?_

_She slowly walked behind him. "Prince Dastan, what do you think you're doing? This Dagger is not yours to give. It belongs to the Alamutian High Temple and I wish for it to be return to its rightful place."_

_King Sharaman raised his head and looked at her in surprise and wonder. "If that is the case, Princess, forgive my son. I shall order someone to return it safely to its place."_

_Tamina eyed him curiously and surprised. She knew he respected her city, thinking it to be sacred –which it was- but she had never thought he would agree so easily. He looked as if he was aware of her city's secret. But that was impossible. "Thank you but I wish to return it myself. Your troops are not allowed in the Hight Temple."_

_"Forgive my intrusion but I do not think this…knife is a suitable gift for a King anyway."_

_Everyone turned their heads to look at Prince Nizam. He seemed confused and disappointed and both Dastan and Tamina knew the reason. "I think it to be a perfectly suitable gift, brother."_

_Dastan however stood in the middle and looked quizzically at his uncle. "And what do you consider suitable, uncle? The prayer robe of Alamut's Regent, perhaps."_

_He was playing with fire. But he had to risk it, the sooner he was over with that matter the better for all the Empire and his family. Nizam's eyes bore into his in question and confusion. He did not expect him to talk about the robe while giving him a look of mistrust and the Prince was glad he had achieved to make him confused._

_"Perhaps." Nizam only said, his eyes still glued on his nephew. He raised his brows when Dastan smirked and ordered Bis to bring him the robe._

_"Well, it is a much suitable gift indeed. But I must admit that even though Tus told me that you thought I should give the robe to the King I wanted to make you a surprise."_

_"What kind of surprise, Dastan?"_

_The Prince raised his hand motioning to his uncle to have patience while the old man's puzzled look showed him he was not a bit patient or relaxed. "You have fought by mine and my brothers' side all those wars and you have supported us no matter how foolish we might have been. So I think you deserve to have this gift. After all, I know father doesn't mind, he has already received many such gifts from me and my brothers."_

_Tamina finally understood what he wanted to do. She thought it a silly idea but apparently the Prince's only solution. She could sense his desperation to solve that problem so she did not judge him. She only prayed his plan would work and everything would finally be settled the way they should._

_"Uncle, here's the prayer robe of Alamut's Regent. It is our gift to you as a gift of gratitude and love towards you. Would you put it on?"_

* * *

All right, annoyingly short chapter but I dearly hope not a bad one! To tell the truth, I'm not sure how to finish with this. I can only hope I won't end it disappointingly because I hate to disappoint my readers! I had no room to fit the characters' thoughts and sentiments in ths chapter but I promise I will find room in the next one! :P until then, care to share ideas and thoughts with me? Love you all! (:


	8. Traitor

_Yeah, I own nothing._

* * *

_Nizam examined the anticipation and expectation he received from everyone. They all had their impatient gazes at him and either with cheers or gestures they urged him to put on the robe Dastan's loyal friend offered him. Both Dastan and Tamina could see his desperation and need to find an excuse not to wear the cloak. His eyes that were going back and forth and his lips that had curled in an awkward smile made them exchange glances of satisfaction. However, the Princess spotted the sorrow and disappointment in the Prince's blue eyes and gave him an apologetic smile which he apparently understood its meaning since he lightly shrugged his shoulders and faintly smiled back._

_"I honestly do not know what to say. I had, indeed, given the robe to Tus so that it was given to my brother not to myself."_  
_  
Tamina rolled her eyes as Nizam started his excuses and put on his innocent smile. She had been fooled by it once but now she could see right through it and she felt utterly disgusted by him. He had the guts to put on such a show to fool his family, to fool all of the Persian Empire just to become King. And he felt neither doubtful nor regret. How could such a man even exist?_  
_  
"It doesn't matter, uncle. After all, that's what makes it a surprise! That you didn't expect to be given as a gift your own…gift!"_  
_  
Dastan's emphasised words caused a wave of laughter and cheering out of the troops. Some even applauded him or patted his back. But he kept his eyes on his uncle who was still at a loss of words. And the Lion of Persia felt content with himself for surprising his uncle in such a manner. It was definitely unexpected._  
_  
"Brother, I think you should accept my son's gift. I have no need of more gifts. I have already everything I need; love, respect and family."_  
_  
The youngest Prince exchanged a short but meaningful regard with the King. His eyes mirrored sentiments of pride, honor and love. He was very proud to have a father like him and he wasn't even sure if he deserved him. But the King was not kind and caring only towards him but also towards his subjects, his people, his servants, his empire. Unlike his uncle, he cared for the greater good and not for his own profit. And that was what made him a great King whom everyone would remember. Persia did not deserve a despicable, greedy man as a King and he would make sure that he would stop Nizam from destroying his beloved country and his family._  
_  
"Uncle, I cannot believe it but I do agree with my brother as well. You should accept the gift. Go ahead, put it on!"_  
_  
Dastan sent a playful glare to his brother Garsiv. The middle Prince would always mock and tease him and so did he and that's what had brought them close when he had first entered the palace of Nasaf. And even though they were quite different, there were the times that they would share the same opinion and they would not hesitate to let one another know; just like this time._

Dastan felt relieved to see that not only his father but also his brother supported him and were urging Nizam to wear the cloak. The King's brother was trapped now, he thought with a smirk. Of course he would not let him wear the poisoned cloak but…

_"But why do you not want to wear it, uncle?" he requested but made his questioning look seem slightly fake and sly. "Is there a reason behind your refusal?"_  
_  
Nizam laughed awkwardly looking everyone around them amused. "My boy, what are you talking about? I do not understand what you mean!"_  
_  
"Of course you don't! I am not implying something; I'm just wondering what keeps you from wearing it. It's not like it's poisoned or something, is it now uncle?"_  
_  
Instantly the old man's smile fell and his eyes darkened in suspicion. He locked his black eyes with his youngest nephew's blue ones and searched them though nobody understood for what. Only Dastan and Tamina fully comprehended that action of his and restrained themselves from grinning contently. "Poisoned, Dastan?"_  
_  
"Yes, uncle, poisoned. I don't suppose you would want to offer a poisoned robe to your own brother, would you?" he pretended laughing at his own words as he looked around the room at the laughing soldiers. Nizam, on the contrary, he may have been trying hard but he just could not give him a real, amused smile but one of anger and confusion._  
_  
"Why would I want to do such a thing, my boy?"_  
_  
But as much as Dastan desired to scream at his face all the reasons he did want to murder Sharaman, he bit his smirking lips and shrugged his shoulders before turning around to face his father and the troops. "Please let me take a walk with my uncle. I am sure I will convince him to accept the gift. I can be very persuasive!"_  
_  
The troops laughed once more at his comment and dramatic grimace as he spoke and eagerly walked out of their way as they marched out of the great hall._  
_  
Tamina knew exactly what the Prince was about to do. And she just could not let him alone on such a crucial matter. Sighing impatiently and slightly annoyed, though she knew not by what, she knelt before the sitting King with respect. However, she felt she would have never done such a thing haven't the circumstances been so urgent._  
_  
"King Sharaman, may I have the Dagger back so that I can return it to the High Temple? It is very important for my city that it remains behind its walls where it is protected."_  
_  
The King lifted his head as he examined her, his face was incomprehensible and hard to read and she actually cared to know what he thought about her. But his studying regard softened and he smiled good-heartedly as he took the holy item in his hands. "I figure you're its protector then? And may ask as to why it is so important, Your Highness?"_  
_  
Tamina was surprised but her face instantly became gentle and unreadable. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I am not allowed to-"_  
_  
"Yes, of course, I will not force you to reveal your city's secrets to me." The King interrupted her as she was about to protest and held up the Dagger for her. Puzzled but grateful, she thanked him and took the Dagger. She stopped dead in her tracks as she spun her heels to leave him when he called her again._  
_  
"Princess Tamina, you have not told me one thing. Do **you **want to marry my son?"_

_Tamina was taken aback by his question. She couldn't just tell him that she did only because she had fallen in love with him in a time that had not happened for anyone but her. And she couldn't tell him in general that she did because he would get suspicious that there was something more behind her acceptance. The Persian King was not a fool, she had realized after meeting him twice and from the stories she had heard about him. So she tried to master an indifferent answer._

"I don't know, my King. Time will show."

* * *

_"Nephew, what is this all about?"_  
_  
"Ah, but I should think you already know…uncle." Dastan did his best not to get furious and spoil everything. After all, his uncle was armed while he was not since his father had ordered him and Garsiv to never enter a banquet armed, even though his brother always defied that request._  
_  
Glancing over at his suspicious uncle, he realized that it was too late. His uncle was more on guard and cautious with his words so it would not matter the way he let him know that he was aware of his evil plan._  
_  
"I am afraid you're speaking in riddles, Dastan."_  
_  
He chuckled. Of course he would keep on pretending. Then so would he. "Let me make myself clear; will you please share with me the reason you do not want to put on the robe? It is a gift of honor and I am feeling very hurt that you do not accept it."_  
_  
"I have already told you, my boy, that this cloak was meant for your father." The old man pressured and pressured and Dastan prevented himself from rolling his eyes at his so called uncle's stubbornness. He really wanted to kill his father that was obvious and he could not understand why he didn't seem at least one moment thoughtful or regretful about it. But that just only dug deeper and deeper the knife of betrayal, hurt and hatred in the young Prince's heart._  
_  
"Still, that's no reason good enough for me. Why don't you admit it? Admit the real reason behind your refusal."_  
_  
"The real reason-?"_  
_  
"Yes! That the robe is indeed poisoned!"_  
_  
The Prince's furious roar echoed through the golden corridor of the palace. Nizam stopped dead in his tracks and with a jerk of his head, he turned to look at Dastan with dark, hateful eyes. "What are you talking about? Have you lost your senses? You really think I want to kill my brother? Maybe you would be able to do such a thing but I and Sharaman share the same blood, Dastan!"_  
_  
"Stop lying to me, **Nizam**!" he made sure he spat his name as an insult and the flame of anger and hatred was now clearly noticeable in the old man's eyes. "I know everything! I know it was you who bribed the spies. I know you poisoned the robe. I know you gave it to Tus knowing that he would pass it to me to offer it to father so that I would seem the murderer while Tus would seem the criminal in my eyes! And should I even mention the Dagger?"_  
_  
Nizam stared at him in disbelief and shock. He did not expect him to know so much and he tried to figure out how he was aware of it all. But taking a second glance at his nephew he realized it mattered not how he knew but what would happen next. He had to get rid of him before he destroyed his plan._  
_  
"Clever, uncle, I must admit it was clever. But it did not work!"_  
_  
"And what reason pray tell is there for me to kill my own brother?" he laughed in disbelief still not admitting that everything the Prince had said was true._  
_  
"The Persian throne, perhaps?"_  
_  
And that was the moment when Nizam roared in laughter. He turned his back on Dastan as he laughed, his head lowered slightly. Everyone else would have thought he was truly laughing but the Lion of Persia could not be fooled that easily. He did not miss his uncle's hand resting on his sword's hilt before he suddenly unsheathed it and attempt to kill Dastan swishing his blade inches away from his chest._  
_  
Looking to his right and left, Dastan cursed himself for not remembering the way back to the banquet and cursed his ability to be disoriented in that particular palace. As his uncle raised his sword above his head, its tip towards the Prince, he dodged to his left and made his uncle trip on his foot as he went to approach him. Nizam managed to find his balance and not to fall on the marble floor but that moment was enough for Dastan to reach for one of the decorative golden spears on the walls. As Nizam charged on him again, he blocked his blow with the spear and pushed him back._  
_  
"I never understood why my brother brought trash to the palace! You are always messing everything up!"_  
_  
Dastan could not believe what he was witnessing. That was not his uncle, he was a stranger. His uncle always addressed him with kindness and affection, his uncle always encouraged his every action, his uncle loved him. But apparently all these years Dastan loved a person that just did not exist. Driven by anger, he charged on Nizam with his spear pointed to him but his uncle was just as skillful as he was._  
_  
"You were willing to kill your own family to have the throne, to destroy all of the Empire. How could you? We loved you, you are our family!"_  
_  
"The Empire rightfully belongs to me. And as for my family, you were the ones who always stood in my way. Everyone admired my noble brother and his sons. I did not exist!"_  
_  
"**We** admired you, uncle! **We **looked up to you! Wasn't that enough for you? Your family's love?"_  
_  
Nizam unlocked their two weapons and pushed Dastan slightly away, but he was still close enough to raise his scimitar once more and this time break in half the Prince's spear with his mighty blow and send him lying on the floor. Dastan looked at his broken weapon and cursed the Alamutians for making them from wood. Now he was truly convinced Alamut had no secret forges._  
_  
Nizam attempted another murderous blow but the lying Dastan used his two pieces of wood as two blocking swords. Unfortunately, with a manoeuvre, the eldest Prince managed to knock them out of his hands and even kick them away of Dastan's reach. "Enjoy the gutter, Dastan. It's where you'll stay under my reign, once I get to turn the time back. "_  
_  
The Prince looked desperately around him for anything that could be used as a weapon or protection but found nothing. If only he could reach that vase on the small table. He was about to kick his uncle when he noticed a shadow behind him._  
_  
"I've had enough with you!"_  
_  
Tamina's cry startled the old man but not enough as to not block just in time her weapon. "Is that the Dagger of Time, Princess?"_  
_  
The girl cried in frustration as she withdrew the Dagger just to raise it above her head aiming for the man's heart. She had now removed most of the jewelry that decorated her body and head so that she could be able to move with more ease. Nizam blocked the Dagger and eyed it curiously. Looking where his eyes had fell upon, she kicked his shin furiously, making him drive a hand subconsciously on it._  
_  
"Damn!" he cried but he was not as distracted as the Princess had thought he was. Without even realizing what was happening, she felt a sharp pain as his blade's cold metal dug in her body fiercely. She looked down at her abdomen with shock and fear and then back up into Nizam's smiling face before hearing Dastan's cry. She fell on her knees and eyed doubtfully the Dagger. It was the only thing that could save her now. But as the High Priestess she knew best of all, the Dagger was not to be used for one's own profit._  
_  
"What are you waiting for? Press the button, you silly girl!" But Dastan's cries went in vain. So he launched to her as the Dagger slipped through her fingers and just the moment Nizam was about to grab it, he took it and pressed the button.  
_

* * *

_"Damn!"_

_He looked over to Nizam to see him slightly doubled up, the way he was before he killed Tamina. He had to hurry to prevent it from happening again. So as Nizam was about to stab the girl, he charged on him, completely weaponless and pushed him down. He heard the girl cry in shock and surprise but he did not look at her not wanting Nizam to take advantage of his distraction._

_He rested on top of him and gripped tightly his wrist. His grip tightened more and more until Nizam finally gave into pain and let go of his sword. Without hesitation, Dastan grabbed the sword and placed it on his uncle's throat._

___"You had what every man could ever dream of! Love, respect and family. But that wasn't enough for **you**, was it?"_  
_  
Dastan spat at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him up with him, still with his sword at his throat. Tamina watched content but scared. She was glad everything was going according to his plan but she couldn't help fearing that something might go wrong again. Just like before. And she could never bear to watch Dastan dying again._  
_  
"Princess, lead us back to the banquet hall."_  
_  
The girl nodded to the Prince and after hiding the Dagger under her shirt she started leading the way. She stole glances over her shoulder at them and noticed the Prince looking at his uncle hurt and disappointed. He hurt, she knew, but she trusted him he would get over it._  
_  
"What is the meaning of this, Dastan?"_  
_  
King Sharaman seemed alarmed. He stood up the moment the three of them entered the hall while Garsiv stood beside him and bore a look of disbelief and disdain._  
_  
"Brother, I don't know what's gotten into him. He thinks I'm a traitor!"_  
_  
Tamina's eyes widened in disbelief and anger. "How dare you! After everything you've done you keep on pretending!"_  
_  
"No, Princess, let him talk. Let's see what else his clever head can come up with." Dastan said sarcastically but also pressing the blade against Nizam's throat making him bite his lips in frustration._  
_  
"Dastan, I demand to know what is going on!" The king looked more fierce and serious now. Dastan removed his sword from his uncle's throat and threw him violently on the floor coughing. Garsiv knelt beside him and looked at him concerned._  
_  
"Don't, Garsiv. He doesn't deserve your concern. Let him explain to father what he has been up to. And if he won't, then I and the Princess will."_  
_  
King Sharaman looked down at his brother uncertain and intrigued. "Brother, what has happened? What are Dastan and the Princess blaming you for?"_

* * *

Tamina - See, Prince, she got over than 3,000 words! You should be honored!

Dastan - Oh, yes, I'm terribly!

Me - Please stop mocking her, Prince!

Dastan - Fine, but I'm stopping so that your lovely readers will let me know of what they think about my story.

Tamina - Hey! It's my story too!

Dastan - Yes, but I'm the protagonist!

Tamina - I-!

Me - Hey! Knock it off you two! Go somewhere else for your love fights! And just so you know this is MY story! You just do whatever I tell you to, got it?

Dastan, Tamina - ... yeah...

Me - Good! Now, I will have to ask my readers to tell me what they think and if they don't want to I just hope they liked the chapter!

Dastan - Well, they'd better have otherwise I won't be part in any other!

Me - What did I tell you? You do as I say so shut up!

Dastan - *folding arms annoyed*

Me - Good boy!


	9. Only the beginning of the adventure

_I own nothing (:

* * *

_

The treacherous King's brother looked up at the questioning faces of his brother and the middle Prince. Garsiv was kneeling beside him but Dastan had stopped him from helping him up. He only stared at him expectantly and puzzled. Glancing up at Dastan, he saw anger, impatience and disappointment mirroring in his blue eyes while the Princess of Alamut, that was standing right beside him and for some reason had turned her body towards the youngest Prince, was giving Nizam the coldest, but full of contentment and hatred gaze he had ever received. What did she know and how? he wondered but Dastan's impatient voice did not let him contemplate on the subject for too long.

_"You won't? Fine. Princess would you like to explain to my father the reason we are blaming Nizam for? You are the one who showed us who he really is."_  
_  
The girl gave him a surprised look, clearly not expecting him to ask her to reveal the truth. She was unprepared and at a loss of words at first but feeling Dastan's hand squeezing hers, a move that caught her off guard but she felt more than pleased to be treated by him like that, she forced some brave words out of her lips._  
_  
"King of Persia, your sons have been deceived into attacking my Holy City. As I have proven to Prince Dastan, Alamut has no weapon forges. The spies were indeed bribed as I've been trying to tell you just this morning by one you trusted above all else, the one who I am sure had convinced Prince Tus into commencing the siege, your brother Nizam."_  
_  
Growing bolder, she stepped forward and locked eyes with Nizam's hateful and vicious ones as she spoke. "Looks like his greed and self love were apparently outreaching the love and respect he was given from his family. The robe is indeed poisoned, just like Prince Dastan said, by you! You were ready to murder your own family just to become King. You are pathetic."_  
_  
Gasps of shock and disbelief echoed across the room. Garsiv exchanged a long glance with his father not comprehending fully what the Princess's goal was. "How dare you! You don't even have proof for your sick lies!"_  
_  
Tamina looked at Dastan behind her shoulder who after nodding stood beside her. "Prince Garsiv, I understand your shock and mistrust in my words. But I do have proof. Firstly, Nizam was the one who ordered the spies away and the one who bribed them as well. I'm sure they will tell you so if you force them. Secondly, look at his hands, Prince. They're burnt by the poison he saturated the robe with. Thirdly, I just saved Prince Dastan from being murdered by him. "_  
_  
Garsiv took reluctantly his uncle's open palm in his hand and looked at it. His eyes traveled between Nizam's eyes and hand in disbelief and miscomprehension. He then looked up at his father once more with his lips parted since he didn't really know what to say. The King only nodded sorrowfully at him before ordering the soldiers away so that only the royal family and Tamina were the ones left in the banquet hall._  
_  
It was then that Tamina knelt beside him, asking politely of Garsiv to let her have a private word with him. The middle Prince after receiving a nod from his father and his brother he stood up and beside Dastan and the three of them backed away while Tamina whispered with hatred at Nizam the words Dastan had told him just before he died._  
_  
"'You deserve nothing but pity, Nizam. You are pathetic! You've lived all those years under the shadow of a great man and even if you reverse time and delete him from people's minds, he will always exist in your mind! The love his people showed him, the love you'll never get, will always haunt you!' those are the exact words Dastan had told you before you killed him in the alternate time. And now I speak those same words to you, and fulfilling my promise to him!"_  
_  
His eyes shone with realization and amusement but also nuisance and maliciousness when he looked at the Princess again. He now understood how he had been discovered. Pure hatred and disgust reflected in her brown, chocolate eyes but he didn't care. All he cared about was that she was the reason his plans had failed._  
_  
He sat up, his eyes mirroring her own emotions. She only send him a death glare, fighting the urge to behave like a soldier and spit him at his face, and then she stood up. As she spun on her heels, the man took out the dagger he hid in his boot and in a fraction of seconds he was at his feet, ready to back stab the Princess but Dastan once more rushed at her and grabbed his wrist, preventing himself seeing his possibly future wife being murdered by him once more. He would have run him through with his own sword but he was his uncle and after all, he did not want to do such a thing before his father._  
_  
He knocked the dagger out of his hand and pointed his sword at him once more. "You just never give up, do you?"_  
_  
But he said nothing. He only turned his gaze at the King who was now walking towards them. The King's walk was slow, silent, sorrowful. Tamina felt sorry and pity for the old man; he did not deserve to be betrayed in such a manner and especially by his own brother. He was one of the few people she felt sympathy for._  
_  
"So it is true." He said once he was standing face to face with Nizam. "You were going to kill me, brother? Why?"_  
_  
Nizam was speechless. But what could he say? He didn't have the guts to admit to his brother the reason. And both Tamina and Dastan hoped that he was, at least, just a little ashamed. But Tamina knew that that was impossible. He had never seemed ashamed, not even when he killed his family. He hadn't even pretended to be. And she also knew that even though he did not deserve it, the King would treat him with kindness, affected by the love he had for his brother._  
_  
"Lock him up. I cannot bear to look at him." the King ordered, his voice cracking and everyone knew it was a matter of time that tears would travel done his wrinkled face. "Make sure he is comfortable and he gets what he needs."_  
_  
As the two Princes gripped their uncle's elbows and took him out of the banquet hall, Tamina approached the King and sat beside him. Had anyone ever told her that one day she would be next to the King of Persia and that she would be trying to comfort him in some way, she would have laughed at them, probably insulted them and told them that she would never do such a thing. But there she was, her heart wrenching at the sight of the crying King._  
_  
"I am terribly sorry. For everything."_  
_  
The wise King lifted his head to face her and offered her a gentle but sad smile. "It is not your fault, my Princess. I actually am enduringly indebted to you. If it weren't for you I would have been dead by now. Thank you."_  
_  
The Princess of Alamut smiled back at him with gratitude but her smile fell when she saw the silent tears of the King. She already knew he was crying but seeing it was much more heart-wreching for her. She may look fierce and strong but in reality she was gentle and polite (even though the Prince would have laughed at that thought) and she shared the same feelings with people she liked or was close to them or knew that they deserved her sympathy. And the King deserved it. Not to mention that she actually liked him._  
_  
"I must ask you though, how did you know of my brother's treachery?"_  
_  
Tamina smiled melancholically. As much as she may like the King, she couldn't reveal her city's secrets. It wasn't a matter of trust but a matter of principals, so she knew that the Persian King would understand her and would not pressure her on telling him. "I regret that I cannot tell you. You see it is part of my city's secrets and I am not allowed to reveal them to anybody as much as I want to."_  
_  
"But you have revealed them to my son." It wasn't a question but a statement. He did not seem to blaming her or accusing her, just stating. And he smiled almost knowingly at her causing her to raise her brows in question and wonder._  
_  
"Let's just say that he found out on his own."_  
_  
The King nodded in agreement and for some reason, it seemed to Tamina as if he understood what she meant. He took her hands in his bigger ones and looked her in the eyes. "Never before has a woman ever seemed to me to deserve or at least can bear to become Dastan's wife more than you, Princess. And I know I can trust him in your hands."_  
_  
"But how can you be so sure? You don't even know me."_  
_  
But the King gave no reply and it can be said that she was left wondering what he meant with that smile of recognition and acknowledgement for the rest of her life; or for at least a big part of it. But maybe he didn't really mean anything, maybe he did. But she didn't get to understand as the two Princes bolted in the room with sadness written in their eyes._  
_  
"Father, uncle is…dead." Dastan mumbled, his face unreadable as different kinds of emotions coloured it._  
_  
"How? Why?"was all the old man could say and if Tamina didn't know any better, she would have thought he was looking accusingly at them._  
_  
"He attacked Dastan, father. I had to stop him." Garsiv looked down at his feet with regret and guilt."I'm sorry."_  
_  
The great King walked to his sons and with an encouraging smile, he lifted his faces up with his hands. "Don't be. I'm glad that even though you do not share the same blood, you truly are brothers and love each other."_  
_  
"Love each other…. It's just a mutual sympathy, nothing more!" the middle Prince tried to joke to lighten up the mood and much to his satisfaction everyone in the room faces broke into a smile while he received a playful slap on the back by Dastan's hand._

_XxX_

* * *

_"Would you like to know how I was convinced you hide no secret forges?"_  
_  
Tamina turned around startled to see the smiling cheekily face of the youngest Prince who was supporting himself on the window's pillar of her chambers with pride and glory. She heaved a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes. She was used to seeing him so frequently invading her chambers, even at such an early hour in the morning._

Sometimes she kept on wondering how he remembered to answer questions she had never even asked at such impossible times and she laughed at the thought. But that's how her future husband was and that's the reason she loved him, even though she hadn't admitted it to him…yet. "As you wish to tell me, I doubt I have any choice in the matter, Prince."  
_  
"When I was fighting in the corridor with Nizam and he managed to break my spear –which I had removed from the corridor's wall- with just one strike!"_  
_  
"But, Prince, didn't you expect it would break? These weapons have only ornamental purposes. Any man to his senses would have suspected that!"_  
_  
At her words, he jumped into her room and approached her cheekily before throwing himself in a chair and taking a bite from the apple he stole of the Princess's breakfast tray. "Are you telling me I am insane, Princess?"_  
_  
"It would not be the first time!" she laughed remembering moments with Dastan from the alternate time and he seemed to realize when he stared intently at her, both amused and intrigued._  
_  
"You know, Princess, you have told me everything but one thing."_  
_  
"And what might that be?"_  
_  
"What kind of relationship did we have at that time?"_  
_  
It was the question she least expected and had always hoped not to hear. She had been searching her head for the last week since the moment they got rid of Nizam for an answer to that question but always found herself speechless in front of her mirror. She did not want him to know that they had fallen for each other but she did not know the reason. Perhaps she should just tell him. She would soon become his wife anyway. "You really want to know?"_  
_  
"I do, Princess. So if you be so kind…" he said with his mouthful making her snort to suppress her chuckle._  
_  
"Very well. At first, I hated you, you hated me. Things were quite clear."_  
_  
"Ah, 'at first' so there's a scale. Begun with hatred and let me guess! Ended with…love?" he made sure he had taken a fake lovesick smile and was blinking idiotically his lashes. Seeing his face, the Princess threw a silken pillow of the sofa fiercely at his face, surprising him but also making him laugh amused but not in irony or mockery and she was surprised but glad for that. She already felt  
uncomfortable and uneasy._  
_  
"If you don't want me to tell you then fine. I don't really care!"_  
_  
"All right, all right. Please, do tell!" he pressed biting soundly his apple once more, earning a glare from the Princess. But he only put on an angelic face, smiling innocently and gestured her to continue._  
_  
"Why do you care, anyway?" but he only shrugged smiling making her groan in nuisance but she continued._  
_  
"In time, we both learned to at least like each other, even a little."_  
_  
And as she spoke, he stood up, still with the apple in his hand and slowly closing the distance between them, making her eye him in question._  
_  
"The day I told you all about the Dagger and the Sand Glass you fully trusted me."_  
_  
"But you didn't trust me?" he asked and sat himself right before her on the window's ledge._  
_  
She eyed him curiously and somewhat suspiciously before answering. "I had learned in time to trust you."_  
_  
Dastan could see she was wondering why he was asking her. She seemed most puzzled and confused. But she had never told him about their relationship and he was really curious in finding out. Even though he had made suppositions himself and it looked like they were all correct. After all, he would marry her, he had the right to know. Not to mention the he enjoyed seeing her struggle to find the proper words and blush. He figured she had not realized she was blushing since she tried to look relaxed. And he had to admit that the pink colour on her cheeks only made her more beautiful._  
_  
"Anyway, as the days passed, we… grew closer." She continued saying reluctantly and by now she felt the heat on her cheeks raising as every word left her lips._  
_  
"Closer? Like this?" he stood up and placed himself only inches away from her, making her heart beat like a tambourine and her palms sweat. What is he trying to succeed? she wondered and she knew that as hard as she tried she couldn't hide the embarrassment she felt._  
_  
"Please don't mock me, Prince. You know what I mean." But she kept to herself that there were moments when they had actually been that close._  
_  
"All right. Carry on." He pressed once more but remained that close to her._  
_  
"Anyway! We grew closer, as I said, and… fine you were right! We… well, we…" she was stammering and stuttering like a lovesick puppy, why was she? She hated she was but she couldn't help it. At that moment, all she could think of was the proximity between them and how his scent was filling her head, intoxicating her._  
_  
"Fell in love?" he completed the phrase for her and she felt as if he was even closer, or at least his face. She heard herself mumbling a 'yes' but she felt as if she had not spoken at all as he gazed intently in her chocolate eyes, and she was unable to read his blue ones. She did not realize him letting go of the apple, before he placed a hand on her cheek. "Like this?"_  
_  
Before she even had time to react he pressed his mouth against hers and was kissing her gently. She instantly gave into the kiss and placed her hands on his exposed by the half-open shirt chest and felt his hand pulling her closer, hugging her waist. And as the kiss deepened and became more passionate and demanding, she felt for the first time completely relaxed and free, free to do whatever she wanted to, free of worries, free of duties, free to finally express her feelings and live a happy life._  
_  
Dastan smiled faintly into the kiss when she pressed herself against him. It looked like he was right after all about their previous relationship. And he truly loved that relationship. But as their lips danced together and their bodies collided against one another, he felt complete, as if he had found something he had never even realized he was looking for._

He was sure, the Princess of Alamut could drive him crazy and in the last two weeks they had spent time together, he had been embarrassed by her a couple of times when they exchanged witty retorts or playful insults. But those two weeks made him confident that she was his match and that no other woman could ever suit him the way she did. Maybe he was beginning to fall for her again, if he hadn't already, and he liked the feeling. It was new, it was strange, it was beautiful.  
_  
And maybe he was wrong about one thing. Maybe he should believe more strongly in the matter of destiny. Because to him it seemed like it was his destiny to be with her. They had already lived a time together and fell in love and it was happening all over again and that was enough proof for him. But he would still insist that man makes his own destiny and that's what he would do. Only from that point on he would have his Princess by his side and together they would build their destiny together.

* * *

_

All right, folks. That's it! I'm frightfully sad this story has come to an end because I really enjoyed writing it :') But that's okay, some things are precious because they don't last!

In case you want a sequel, I am sorry but if I do write one it will be after a while :P Anyway, I hope I didn't mess up with the chapter and as you have requested numerous times you got that so desired kiss! :P I hope you liked it! And I must admit I was smiling the whole time when I wrote the conversation of D/T, I don't know why! :P

As always leave me your reviews and if you won't, well, I can only hope you liked the chapter (as I always do!)! I really love all of you!

There is another what if story that is torturing my head but I am trying to resist the temptation of writing it. I have already two more stories to complete! But What if Nizam was the one to die in the Sand Glass chamber and both Dastan and Tamina lived? Or what if Nizam succeeded in reversing time? OMG somebody stop me before I lose control of my imagination! :P

That's it I'm shutting up now and say my goodbyes! I'll see you in my other POP story! :D

lots of love, kate ^.^


End file.
